Super Mario Bros. Tribute Project
Super Mario Bros. Tribute Project is a fan-made 2.5D side-scrolling platformer video game based on the first Mario game, New Super Mario Bros. and references to the Super Mario Bros. Movie. The game also feature new characters loosely inspired on Youtube channel SML ''(''SuperMarioLogan) in addition to featuring licensed media from other companies and consist of Two Parts. Gameplay Power-Ups Two new power ups will be added to the arsenal. The Ogre Call, similar to a Mega Mushroom you call summon Shrek the Ogre for a limited of time to destroying anything in their path. And the Cowboy Hat summons Woody the Cowboy Doll to fight alongside with you. Plot Part 1 In the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi are being called to Princess Toadstool's castle for a plumbing job. While cleaning the pipes, the plumbers find a magical crystal, the Rock clogging-up one of the pipes. However, the Rock creates a powerful shock-wave though the entire kingdom. Later, after the Mario and Luigi finish their job, they're rewarded with a cake made and delivered by Chef Peewee (secretly working for Bowser). Immediately, he gives the signal for Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings to pop out and throw the cake on top of Princess Toadstool and the Toads, trapping her inside and leaving the Toads stunned. From there, the villains load her onto their Airship where King Bowser is waiting while Mario Bros. follows them. Throughout the chase, the brothers encounter three characters throughout their journey; Woody, a living cowboy doll possessed by a shooting star, Shrek, an green ogre, and Yogi, a brown bear who loves to steal picnic baskets. With their help and support, they the brothers battle of Bowser's minions and the Koopalings in their fortresses, followed by in their towers. Afterward, Bowser Jr. and Chef Peewee flies in the airship with Toadstool stuck in it, though during two occasions, the Airship leaves without them, allowing the Mario Bros. and their new friends to chase after him. When the gang defeats Bowser Jr. and Chef Peewee for the final time, Kamek appears and takes Toadstool away, taking her to Bowser's Castle. When Mario and the gang finally get to the final castle, they find Bowser. One of them has to jump on a ! Switch behind Bowser to defeat him, sending him falling into the lava below. After Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Blue Toad celebrate their victory, they see the fake Princess Toadstool crying in a cage. However, she turns out to be Kamek in a pink version of his robe. Kamek then powers Bowser up, making him giant. After Bowser has been powered up, the four can do nothing but flee from the giant boss. Soon they find a dead end with a huge button. As soon as Mario is about to press the bush Kamek casted his magical spell on the Rock, created a portal that teleport Mario, Luigi, Shrek, Woody and Yogi to another dimension resulting to a cliffhanger. Part 2 Characters Playable * Mario * Luigi Supporting * Yoshi * Princess Toadstool * Princess Daisy * Toad * Shrek * Woody * Yogi Bear * Cindy Bear * The Brooklyn Guy Antagonists * King Bowser * Kamek Part 1 * Bowser Jr. * Chef Peewee * The Koopalings ** Larry Koopa ** Roy Koopa ** Lemmy Koopa ** Wendy O. Koopa ** Iggy Koopa ** Morton Koopa Jr. ** Ludwig von Koopa Part 2 * Wario * Waluigi * Mouser * Tryclyde * Robirdo * Fryguy * Clawgrip Minor * Boo-Boo Bear * Donkey * Fiona * Larry the Cucumber * Ranger Smith Enemies The enemies from the first and second Super Mario Bros. games will make their appearance. Part 1 * Blooper * Bill Blaster * Bullet Bill * Buzzy Beetle * Cheep-Cheep * Firebar * Goomba * Hammer Bro. * Koopa Paratroopa * Koopa Troopa * Lakitu * Piranha Plant * Podoboo * Spiny * Spiny Egg Part 2 * Albatoss * Autobomb * Beezo * Bob-omb * Cobrat * Flurry * Hoopster * Ninji * Ostro * Panser * Phanto * Pidgit * Pokey * Porcupo * Shy Guy * Snifit * Spark * Trouter * TweeterCategory:Nintendo Category:Mario Category:Video Games Category:Fandom Category:Disney Category:Fanmade Category:3D platformers Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Video games Category:DreamWorks Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Super Mario Category:Side-scrolling